User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 39 - TDA Aftermath II: For-Gwen and Forget
Episode 39: TDA Aftermath II - For-Gwen and Forget Premise: DJ and Gwen guest star in the next aftermath episode. Meanwhile, Geoff becomes obsessed with the show's ratings and becomes a Chris clone. Fun Fact: The secret ingredient to DJ's sandwiches is Hungarian Paprika (2 pinches!). Also, Geoff is seeing Chris's personal trainer and Justin's dermatologist. Guests: DJ and Gwen Video Guests: Gordon and Kelsey Segments: Truth or Anvil, That's Gonna Leave a Mark! My Favorite Part: Gordon from London, Ontario This episode's going in the BAD pile for one major reason - Geoff is really unlikable here. He is such a jerk here, especially to DJ, Gwen, and Bridgette. It is so far against his nature to be acting like this and there's no build-up to it whatsoever. Yes, I understand he wants to boost the ratings up for the show, but it's so abrupt and comes out of nowhere. It's also not funny at all. DJ and Gwen are his friends and Bridgette is his GIRLFRIEND. He should not be treating them this way. Some of the only funny moments in this episode were DJ's mom throwing rotten vegetables at him, Bridgette stuffing food down Geoff's throat, and a piranha biting him in the butt because he deserves that comuppance. Geoff's cruel nature completely ruins this episode and it makes this episode very frustrating to watch. Along with that, I felt really sorry for Gwen in this episode. I've already said my thoughts about Gwen's torture in 3:10 To Crazytown and The Chefshank Redemption. Geoff should not humiliate her even further and the tension with Courtney definitely made her feel a bit worse. After all that torture, I didn't want an anvil to crush her nor watch her be dunked in a tub of piranhas. One thing they actually did right in this episode was redeem Trent's character (at least for me). Trent actually stands up for his ex and in the process, TAKES RESPONSIBILITY FOR HIS ACTIONS. He's clearly concerned for Gwen but not to the point where he becomes insane. He seems back to normal in this episode and was now aware of his mistakes and admitted it to everyone. That definitely left Gwen and Trent in good terms, which I approve of. There were also a couple of funny moments, like Izzy running away from Chef and getting him dunked in the tub of piranhas and Gordon from London, Ontario got a hearty laugh out of me. There were also a few small moments, like the never before seen footage of DJ and Chef and then Duncan thinking about Courtney under the stars, the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment, and Sadie's Auntie Gwen. But aside from those moments, they don't really save this episode from being bad (but they do save the episode from being one of the worst episodes of the whole series). One more thing: Kelsey is absolutely creepy and it was horrifying to see her kiss the Trent doll nine times. Category:Blog posts